


Kitten

by ChaseTheSun



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, hints of pet play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Joohyun doesn't like thinking about Seungwan and Taeyeon.





	1. Collar

Joohyun doesn’t know what to think. She’s trying to colour code Seungwan’s impressive collection of knee-high socks when she finds something unexpected. It’s a choker? A collar? Joohyun isn’t sure what it is but it’s got a heart shaped ring and is a very pretty shade of pink. She runs her fingers over the smooth leather and wonder why Seungwan has it.  

“UNNIE!” Joohyun startles when Seungwan sprints into the room and gently pries the item of interest from her hands. 

“Seungwan, what’s this?” She tilts her head to the side and focuses on the blushing girl. 

“I-it it’s a p-present! It’s for my kitten!” The red spreads down to her delicate collar bones and Joohyun reflectively runs her tongue along her upper teeth at the sight. 

“You don’t have a cat. You’re also allergic to cats. You were sniffling for hours after touching one last week! This won’t even fit a cat!” WIth her raised eyebrow and crossed arms, Joohyun did not look convinced in the slightest. 

“I…It’s…” Seungwan is looking down, hiding behind her hair and Joohyun really wants to know why she doesn’t want to talk to her. There are usually no secrets between the two of them and the only thing Seungwan is reluctant to talk about is sex so there’s no reason she should be this stubborn. _‘Oh. OH’_

“Who’s it for?” Joohyun tugs at her hand and seats them both on the edge of the bed. “You can tell me. It’s very pretty and I just want to know where you got it.”

“I got it when I was out with Taeyeon-unnie….I’m not too sure where though…” Seungwan’s smile is shy and Joohyun drowns in a haze of red. She’s sick of hearing Taeyeon’s name come out of Seungwan’s mouth. She doesn’t want to know how pretty she looks, or how her eyes are huge or how beautifully she sings. She is tired of seeing Seungwan’s face light up at the mere mention of her name. 

Joohyun sees the way Seungwan looks at Taeyeon with stars in her eyes. She remembers how the hungry look in Taeyeon’s eyes and how her hands had lingered on Seungwan’s skin. Seungwan had come home later than usual, hair mussed and bundled up in a scarf that wasn’t hers. She could make out bruises scattered across her collar bones and the teeth marks beneath her jaw. Taeyeon has touched and tasted and marked _her_ Seungwan and Joohyun _seethes_. 

“Taeyeon-unnie? What happened to sunbae?” 

“She asked me to call her that, Joohyun-unnie.” Seungwan fiddles with her hands in discomfort and it catches Joohyun’s attention. 

Her eyes land on the collar still in Seungwan’s hands and she feels uneasiness shift around the hollows of her chest. The though of Seungwan in the collar takes her breath away and the though of her wearing it for Taeyeon sets her lungs on fire. 

“Did she buy it for you, Seungwan? Did she tell you how pretty you look in it and all the things she’d like to you when you wear it for her?”

“N-no, I wanted to buy it and she didn’t say anything like that.” 

“Do you want to wear it for her?” 

“U-unnie!” 

“Do. You. Want. To. Wear. It. For. Her.”

“I-I……” 

“Answer me.” 

“No. It’s not for her. It’s for someone else.”

“You’re not wearing it for _anybody else_.” Joohyun growls and pushes Seungwan to lie flat on the bed. She gently takes the collar form her hands and places it on the night stand. 

“This stays in this room and it doesn’t leave.” Joohyun hovers over Seungwan and stares down at her. Her hair fans out in a dark halo and her eyes are fixed on Joohyun’s lips. She licks her lips and Seungwan’s eyes follow the motion, mouth falling open. 

“How about you keep it between the two of us.” It’s not a question and they both know it. She can see Seungwan’s throat flex when she swallows and nods frantically. 

Joohyun intertwines their fingers, holds them above Seungwan’s head and leans down to kiss her. Seungwan’s eyes flutter shut. She can feel Joohyun’s warmth draped over her and the comfort of her hands. There’s a gentle pressure at her jaw and she tilts her head slightly to the side, a hot tongue nudges at the seam of her lips and she gasps as Joohyun licks her way inside. 

Joohyun loves her like _this_. She likes Seungwan underneath her, moaning into her mouth. She wants to make Seungwan hers, fuck her so well that she’ll never think about anyone else. Mark her so thoroughly that everyone will know that she’s Joohyun’s. 

“Unnie is going to fuck you.” Joohyun traces her thumb across Seungwan’s kiss-swollen lips and she feels herself jolt when a warm tongue darts out to lick at the pad of her thumb. Her jaw falls slack when Seungwan takes her fingers into her mouth. She stares up at Joohyun and the look in her eyes is _filthy_. Seungwan moans around the fingers in her mouth and grazes the tips with her teeth when she uses both hands to slip them out of her mouth. There’s the slightest hint of a smirk lurking in the corner of her mouth and Joohyun has a feeling she isn’t going to like what’s coming. 

“Taeyeon-unnie already did.” 

The snarl that Joohyun spits out is worrying and Seungwan desperately hopes that she hasn’t pushed her too far. 

She’s flipped onto her hands and knees with Joohyun draped possessively over her. Long fingers slide beneath the waistband of her pants and and suddenly three fingers fill her up. Seungwan can’t stop the scream that’s ripped from her throat. Joohyun’s fingers feel so _good_ and she’s never felt so _full_. She falls forward and tries to muffle her moans with the pillow. 

Joohyun can feel Seungwan clenching around her fingers and dripping onto the sheets. She trails kisses along the soft skin of Seungwans spine and covers her in dark bruises that will bloom beautifully. She teasing taps at her clit and Seungwan’s knees give out. Joohyun leans forward and drags her teeth along Seungwan’s jaw. 

“Are you mine?” She presses her thumb against her clit and feels Seungwan’s entire body shudder. 

“Yes!” Seungwan feels sharp teeth sink into her shoulder and then she’s coming hard around Joohyun’s fingers, screaming Joohyun’s name. White lights dance across vision and she forgets to breathe.

Joohyun removes her fingers and Seungwan mewls when she sees the mess that she’s made. Joohyun’s fingers are covered in her wetness and there’s a dark patch spreading across the sheets. 

“My fingers are dirty, come and clean up after yourself.” Pale fingers wave themselves in front of her face and Seungwan takes them into her mouth and _whines_ at the taste of herself.

“Now, show me how much of a good girl you can be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Seungwan isn't sure what to do. She was re-organising her knee-high sock collection when she stumbled across the collar she had hidden away from prying eyes months ago. She finds herself shivering when she remembers how Joohyun had touched her for the first time. Joohyun had left her breathless and boneless, sweat-soaked atop rumpled sheets. Her hands had been confident, possessive and Seungwan had enjoyed being claimed.

She felt like she _belonged_ to Joohyun and she wants to feel that way again. 

Joohyun always seems awestruck when they're in bed together, as if she cannot believe that Seungwan is letting her touch her. Even and every time she's brought to completion and held in the circle of her arms, Seungwan feels adored.

 

* * *

 

 

Joohyun is gentle. Joohyun is generous. Joohyun makes her tremble and gasp and fall apart with her hands. She is everything that Seungwan has imagined her to be, everything that she's always wanted but she still craves _more_. 

Seungwan feels selfish since Joohyun has already given her so much but she needs to feel that Joohyun _owns_ her. She knows that Joohyun doesn't like it when anybody else touches her, that Joohyun seethes when she mentions Taeyeon and that she loves it when Seungwan walks around covered in her marks, wrapped in her clothes. She's already _Joohyun's_ but she doesn't know what Joohyun wants.

Seungwan needs Joohyun to touch her like she's hers. She longs for Joohyun to use her body like it belongs to her. She's greedy and she wants Joohyun to claim her again, like she did when she discovered the collar. She could've tried harder to conceal it but a tiny part of her had wanted to be caught

 

* * *

 

 

She's with Taeyeon, who happens to be in one of her 'I really need to get a new piece of metal stabbed into my body that'll ache for months' moods that Seungwan does not understand. She seems incredibly intent on adding another piercing to her already extensive collection. Seungwan is  surprised there isn't already some sort of scandal involving how attractive Taeyeon's pierced ears are.

They're in some hidden underground piercing haven with some rather scandalous merchandise when something catches her interest. It's a leather collar with a heart shaped ring. It's a lovely shade of pastel pink and her very first thought is that Joohyun would look gorgeous with it wrapped around her _pretty, pretty throat_. Something deep, dark, hidden part of her rumbles awake and she understands, somehow, that if she doesn't buy it, she'll regret it for a lifetime. "Taeyeon-unnie, d-doyouthinkyoucanaskthemforthatone". The words fall out of her mouth in a jumble and Seungwan's surprised she hasn't keeled over in embarrassment yet. Luckily, Taeyeon had been paying attention to what she’d been staring at.

"The pink one? It's pretty but I have to say the black one's probably more your style. But if you want pink, sure...?" She doesn't seem ruffled in the slightest. The cashier did not seem starstruck or scandalised in the slightest when Taeyeon pays for the collar and her shiny new jewellery.

"Unnie, are they...."

"Don't worry Seungwan, I've been a regular here for years, they're discreet. Now, lets talk about your recent purchase, hmmmm?"

"UNNIE!" Seungwan flushes a dark scandalised red as she hears the suggestion in Taeyeon's voice.

"For someone that's just bought a collar, of all things, you're so shy...."

 

* * *

 

 

Seungwan is suddenly struck with an idea. A very risky but _incredibly_ rewarding idea. Theoretically it's sound but human nature is unpredictable and she doesn't want to hurt Joohyun. She bites her lip as she mulls it over.

The advice she finds on the internet is that she needs to seize the day. It also tells her that good things come to those who wait. Seungwan groans in frustration. She doesn't know what to do. She just knows that she needs to do something to get Joohyun's attention. She needs advice from someone and all her group mates are out of the questions. Seungwan sighs in resignation. She knows who to call and she knows that she's going to be teased ruthlessly. She digs out her phone, swipes to recent contacts and prays to whatever god that's listening that nobody picks up.

"Hello????"

"Taeyeon-unnie, I need some advice..."

"Three."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's three in the morning. It better be an emergency."

"It's about Joohyun-unnie."

Seungwan can hear an inhale and an incredibly long sigh. Taeyeon's lung capacity is really something. "About time. My schedule's free after four today. I'll take you out somewhere special. Wear something easy to slip out of. I'll come over to the dorm and pick you up."

She picks up another voice in the background, "Babe, it's so damn early who the fuck are you talking to? And what's this about _easy access_!?" The voice is familiar but Seungwan just can't place who it belongs to.

"I'll see you later today. Be ready." There's the sound of sheets rustling and the call is cut off so suddenly Seungwan doesn't have time to reply. Why exactly did she need an outfit she could easily take of? What exactly has she gotten herself into. _'This better be worth it Taeyeon-unnie.'_

 

* * *

 

 

  They're at a coffee place with an unusual nautical theme and Seungwan is really enjoying her Jaws themed cake roll.

"Is the collar for you or her?" She almost chokes on a mouthful of blue frosting at Taeyeon's blunt question. She looks expectant.

She takes her time chewing and reluctantly swallows so she can answer, "I-It's - I-I...I bought it for her...."

"Why?" Taeyeon's eyes are serious and Seungwan knows her answer isn't enough.

She hesitates and looks before she answers, "I don't know. I just thought the she'd look lovely in it and if I didn't buy it then I won't be able to forgive myself."

"Seungwan, collars aren't a _casual_ gift." There's a significance in Taeyeon's tone that Seungwan hasn't heard from her before. She thinks she's beginning to understand. "Does she know that you bought it."

"Joohyun-unnie found it and thought I was going to wear it for you." Seungwan's about to continue but Taeyeon's cackling cuts her off.

She's laughing so hard there's tears forming in her eyes and Seungwan can barely make out her words.

"Please don't give her any ideas. She already looks like she wants to decapitate me and use my skull as a paperweight every time she catches me touching you. I'm too pretty to die like this."

It takes her a little while to settling down and Seungwan hurriedly finishes her cake.

"So what did she do to you after she found it?" Taeyeon's grin is wicked and Seungwan can see the points of her teeth.

"W-what makes you think she did anything!!!!" Seungwan can feel her cheeks and ears begin to warm.

"She looks at you like you're drowning at sea and she's a great white shark that wants to eat you up."

"........." Seungwan doesn't know what to say. Taeyeon's mind is a wonderful labyrinth but she does not want to get lost in it.

"What? It goes with the theme!" She stuffs a surfboard shaped cookie into her mouth before she continues. "So? Did she or didn't she?"

"S-she did. T-to me. I me-mean she, I-" Seungwan deson't know what to say or how to say it.

"So, _things_ happened?" Seungwan can only nod in reply. "And she didn't freak out over the collar. Well I guess she's not _not_ into that. Wait, hold up. She thought _you_ were going to be wearing it?" Taeyeon's grin spreads and Seungwan sudden feels very, very small.

"I was just going to take you lingerie shopping, but now I have an even _better_ idea."

 

* * *

 

 

  Joohyun doesn't know what Seungwan's doing today, only that she'd looked an adorable blend of nervous and excited when Taeyeon had driven by and picked her up. Its' getting late and she's getting worried.

She knows they're close, but calling each other at three in the morning is overkill. Seungwan had stealthily slipped out of her bedroom but Joohyun had heard whispers of Taeyeon's name before she'd left the hallway. Images of Seungwan and Taeyeon together flit through though her mind every time she closes her eyes and she isn't able to fall asleep until she hears Seungwan tiptoe back to her room.

Joohyun knows the ominous tangle of emotions that keep her up come down to jealousy. She has Seungwan in her arms and in her bed and they wake up tangled together in the early light of the morning. She'd touched and tasted and marked _her_ Seungwan but  a part of her is still not satisfied. Joohyun needs Seungwan to reassure her, but she's not sure exactly how.

There's a clatter of shoes and bags in the hall and Joohyun tries not to look too eager as she zips around the corner and sees Seungwan.

"Seungwan! You're home! I've missed you!" Joohyun feels her eyes involuntarily curve into crescents as she leans forward to take Seungwan into her arms.

"Joohyun-unnie, I've only been gone for a few hours." Seungwan laughs and tucks her forehead into the silent, comforting spot underneath Joohyun's chin.

"I always miss you when you're not here." Joohyun tilts her face up and leans in to kiss her and Seungwan presses against her for a minute before pulling away. She's blushing and Joohyun _melts_.

"Unnie, I really need to put these bags away." Joohyun looks down and a finds herself frowning. There's a few bags with a logo she's never seen before and she's curious. "What's in the bags?" She raises her gaze and finds Seungwan completely red and fiddling with her fingers.

"I-It's just something Taeyeon-unnie helped me out with, nothing big." Before Joohyun can get another word out, Seungwan's already darted out in a blur of hair and bags and Joohyun's curiosity only grows. _‘Taeyeon again...’_

"I'll talk to you later, unnie!"

She'll just ask later. It's late and she really needs to shower.

 

* * *

 

 

  Joohyun is towelling her hair dry, only in an oversized shirt and underwear when she returns to her room and finds Seungwan on the bed. She's facing the wall and Joohyun can't help but ask.

"Seungwan, what are you doing?"

"Close your eyes, unnie."

"What?"

"Please close your eyes. I have a surprise." Joohyun sighs, closes her eyes and waits. She's generally not a fan of surprises but if it makes Seungwan happy, she'll go through with it this time.

A soft hand curls around her wrist and she's slowly led into her room and seated on the bed. Seungwan's fingers drag from her wrist to her shoulders before she's walks away, she hears the lock on her door click and she swallows at the sound. There's a moment of complete silence and then music fills there rooms. It's a soft throbbing beat that starts to reverberate in Joohyun's bones. It's in English and she wonders why Seungwan picked a song she can't understand.

"Please keep your eyes closed." Joohyun can hear the sound of shifting fabric and something soft hitting the floor. She hears Seungwan inhale and then she feels warm weight settling onto her lap. She feels a warm mouth pressing a soft kiss to each of her eyelids.

"You can look now, Joohyun-unnie."

Joohyun opens her eyes and is greeted with a lap full of Seungwan. A growl rumbles from her chest when she takes her in. Seungwan's in baby blue lingerie, lace cupping her chest and hugging the curves of her ass. The scant fabric does little to conceal the hard points of her nipples and Joohyun aches to take them into her mouth. There's a pretty silver ribbon holding her hair back and displaying the mouth watering expanse of her collarbones. When Joohyun's gaze lands on her neck the world melts away and all that's left is the girl in her lap.

There's a _collar_ wrapped around Seungwan's throat, dark leather starkly outlined against the paleness of her skin. It's black and silver, leather wrapping around a heart shaped ring and Joohyun can feel Seungwan shake when she traces the smooth material with her fingers. She shifts Seungwan so that she's straddling one of her things and roughly tugs at the collar to bring their mouths together.

Joohyun's tongue thrusts into her mouth and Seungwan forgets to breath. She's missed this Joohyun. The one with the demanding eyes and hungry mouth, who kisses Seungwan so throughly she'll _neve_ r forget how Joohyun tastes.

Joohyun runs her fingers over the smooth surface of the collar and a calculating expressing flits across her face. If Seungwan hadn't been paying so much attention, she wouldn't have caught it.

"Is _this_ for _me_ , Seungwan? Did you get all dressed up to look pretty _just for me_?" Something dark and feral glints in Joohyun's eyes and Seungwan can only nod fervently.

"I'm going to make you feel  good, all you have to do is _let me_." Seungwan can feel herself throb at the desire in Joohyun's words and the growl in her voice and finds herself moaning into Joohyun's mouth when hands tangle into her hair and bring her down for another kiss. She's desperate and panting when Joohyun finally stops kissing her.

"Hold out your hands." Seungwan stares up at her with confused eyes, hair dishevelled and panting as Joohyun holds out the silver ribbon she'd taken from dark tresses and waits. Seungwan bites her lip, pearly whites sinking into kiss-bruised lips and holds her wrists out without hesitation.

" _Good girl_." Joohyun kisses each wrist and then binds them together behind her back. " _Be good for me_ and I _might_ let you come."

Seungwan whines at Joohyun's words and feels wetness trickle down her thighs at the sensation of being helpless. All she wants to be _Joohyun's_ and if Joohyun wants her to be behave, then Seungwan can be a good girl for her.

Joohyun slides her fingers beneath the collar and gently tugs downward. "Get on your knees, I want my new _pet_ to service me." She greedily takes in the way Seungwan moans at the endearment and drops to her knees. She's always been so eager to please.

Joohyun gasps and slides both of her hands into ink slick hair as she feels Seungwan nuzzling at her inner thighs, sucking bruises into the pale skin and kissing them in apology. She mouths at Joohyun's heat through her underwear and Joohyun's hips start to roll against her mouth. When her tongue presses the rough fabric against her clit Joohyun _screams_.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh god. Wait" She uses the hands tangled in Seungwan's hair to pull her mouth away. She slips her soaked underwear down her legs and kicks it aside. Seungwan whines and Joohyun looks down at her. She looks absolutely debauched with strands of sweat matted hair sticking to her forehead and Joohyun's wetness smeared all around her mouth and nose.

Joohyun drags that hot mouth back to her centre and lets out a series of lewd sounds when Seungwan noses at her clit and slides her tongue inside. She grinds against her face and fucks herself on Seunwan's tongue. Teeth graze gently over her clit and suddenly she's coming all over Seungwan's face.

“G-good girl. Unnie’s going to reward you now.”


End file.
